Trust
by Uokawa Moriko
Summary: A teimosia pode ser uma qualidade e um defeito (sumário reles e seco como sempre, mas leiam, acho que o conteúdo é melhor -') Géneros: Romance/Drama/Humor/Shounen ai e fluff ewe (established relationship)


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

Pairings: Kagami/Kuroko; Aomine/Kise (só um bocadinho)

Género: drama/romance/humor/Shounen ai

Nota: Eu sou **_contra_** o Novo Acordo Ortográfico da Língua Portuguesa.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Trust**

"Kagami-kun, bom-dia", sussurrou baixinho uma voz suave mesmo atrás de Kagami.

Kagami virou-se para trás com uma sobrancelha erguida, estranhando o facto de não se ter assustado. Nesse momento notou logo que se passava alguma coisa com Kuroko.

Para começar tinha as bochechas rosadas, já para não falar da sua voz, que embora já fosse naturalmente calma e baixa nesse dia estava sumida, o que não era de todo normal.

E para juntar ao cenário, nesse dia chegara tarde à primeira aula e apesar de quase ninguém ter dado pela sua falta ou pela sua chegada, Kagami dera por ambas.

Estavam agora no intervalo da manhã.

"Kuroko, passa-se alguma coisa contigo? Sentes-te bem?", Perguntou desconfiado.

"Não se passa nada, estou óptimo", respondeu o rapaz na mesma voz baixinha e sumida, olhando-o nos olhos tão inexpressivamente como sempre, mas podiam ver-se olheiras consideráveis sob os seus olhos e notava-se que estava a fazer um esforço por não tremer.

"Não me pareces nada óptimo", afirmou fazendo um ar algo aborrecido, por ele lhe estar a mentir.

Colocou-lhe subitamente ambas as mãos nas faces mornas e puxou-o suavemente para si, baixando-se para poder encostar a sua testa à dele. E foi o que fez. Encostou a sua testa à dele e sentiu que a do mais pequeno estava consideravelmente mais quente do que a sua.

"Estás a arder em febre, seu imbecil", disse aborrecido depois de o deixar arrepiado ao dar-lhe um beijinho suave na testa e se afastar dele "Porque é que vieste para escola hoje? Devias ter ficado em casa, se estavas doente!", repreendeu o ruivo, olhando-o com ar chateado.

"Não podia ser, Kagami-kun, hoje temos treino", afirmou Kuroko, olhando para Kagami com ar de quem tem toda a razão.

Kagami olhou para ele com ar simultaneamente chateado e incrédulo.

"Tu és doido! De que é que te serve ir treinar, se a qualquer momento podes aterrar no meio do campo?!", Exclamou Kagami, zangado.

"Isso não vai acontecer. Eu vou agora mesmo à enfermaria pedir um medicamento para a febre e vai ficar tudo bem", afirmou Kuroko, teimosamente cheio de confiança no que estava a dizer.

Kagami estava prestes a ter um ataque de fúria.

"Tu bates mal dessa cabeça, pá! Vai mas é para casa, se quiseres eu vou contigo!", Exclamou Kagami zangado, enquanto seguia a sua sombra até à enfermaria, tentando colocar-lhe alguma razão na cabeça, não que ele fosse a pessoa mais racional do mundo, que estava a anos-luz de o ser, mas nesse momento sentia que a razão estava do seu lado.

"Nem pensar nisso", afirmou Kuroko terminantemente "Eu vou treinar e tu também vais, não quero que te prejudiques por minha causa"

E basicamente, não havia mais nada a fazer e Kagami tinha plena noção disso. Bateu com a palma da mão na testa num gesto de derrota, pois sabia que não valia a pena insistir com ele.

"Teimoso", resmungou Kagami abanando a cabeça chateado e seguindo-o. Estava com um pressentimento que aquilo não ia correr bem.

* * *

Kagami passou o resto do dia perto de Kuroko, tomando cuidados extra para não o perder de vista, algo que ultimamente se tinha vindo a tornar mais fácil.

E chegou a hora do treino.

De facto o medicamento parecia ter resultado, mas Kuroko estava visivelmente sonolento.

"Olha lá, essa coisa que tu tomaste dá sono, não dá?", Perguntou Kagami, olhando-o aborrecido pelo canto do olho quando estavam a trocar de roupa no balneário, e Kuroko se encostou suavemente às suas costas despidas, vendo que ele estava claramente a cabecear o sono.

"Aparentemente sim", murmurou Kuroko, esfregando os olhos enquanto se afastava de Kagami, "Mas já não sinto frio, portanto já não devo ter febre, pelo que está tudo bem"

Kagami revirou os olhos chateado enquanto enfiava a t-shirt pela cabeça abaixo.

"Continuas a insistir em treinar?! Eu acho que isso vai dar mau resultado!", Advertiu, seriamente preocupado.

"Agradeço a tua preocupação, Kagami-kun, mas vai correr tudo bem", insistiu Kuroko, olhando-o da mesma forma inexpressiva e resoluta de sempre.

Kagami estava à beira do desespero por não poder fazer nada para o impedir. Quer dizer, ele poder fazer até podia, mas não queria, pois Kuroko com certeza ficaria chateado com a sua intromissão nos seus planos e provavelmente deixaria de lhe falar por uma semana.

E ele não queria isso, por isso decidiu deixá-lo fazer como queria.

Mas não podia deixar de estar preocupado com ele. Podia não parecer, mas ele entrava frequentemente em desespero devido à preocupação. Especialmente por culpa de Kuroko.

Ele compreendia e achava espectacular a dedicação que Kuroko tinha para com o basquetebol, mas essa dedicação podia tornar-se um pouco destrutiva por vezes.

No entanto, o treino decorreu normalmente. Notava-se que Kuroko não estava a cem por cento e que Kagami andava visivelmente distraído, mas ninguém comentou sobre o assunto, afinal era só um treino e nos treinos podiam cometer-se erros.

"Tudo para o banho!", Exclamou a treinadora depois de apitar o fim do treino "Bom trabalho! Estamos a fazer progressos!"

Ouviram-se resmungos de concordância.

O banho também decorreu normalmente, até ao momento em que Kuroko quase caiu ao sair do o-furo, sendo prontamente agarrado por Kagami que já estava à espera que algo assim acontecesse, e o abraçou contra o seu peito.

"Então?! Sentes-te bem?", Perguntou Kagami preocupado, com Kuroko nos braços.

Kuroko também se abraçou a ele, envolvido pelo calor do seu corpo.

"Nunca me senti melhor", murmurou ele sorrindo de olhos fechados. E dessa vez estava a dizer a verdade pois sentia-se realmente confortável.

"Caham…", tossicou Izuki, corado e embaraçado com o que estava a ver "Eu nem me importo que vocês façam essas coisas, mas podiam não fazê-lo despidos? Quer dizer, pelo menos não em público? Meu Deus…o que é que eu estou a dizer…façam o que quiserem…eu vou-me embora"

Kagami corou e Kuroko afastou-se dele contra a vontade, olhando para Izuki inexpressivamente.

"Desculpa, Izuki-senpai", pediu antes de se dirigir para o vestiário na companhia de um Kagami completamente corado.

"Ahhhh…o que é que vocês andaram a fazer ali dentro, seus tolos?", Perguntou Koganei com um sorriso maroto, ao vê-los entrar no vestiário "O Izuki vem com cara de caso~"

"Foi só um abraço!", Exclamou Kagami irritado e embaraçado, começando a vestir-se à bruta.

"É verdade. No entanto, julgo que o Izuki-senpai não gostou que o tivéssemos feito despidos", comentou Kuroko, com um ligeiro sorriso, enquanto também ele se começava a vestir o mais depressa que conseguia, o que era deveras devagar.

Koganei riu-se, juntamente com grande parte dos colegas.

Kagami também se riu um pouco, mas ao ver o estado de dormência em que se encontrava Kuroko, parou de rir, preocupado.

* * *

"Eu vou contigo", disse Kagami a Kuroko, quando já estavam à frente do portão da escola.

Já eram sete e meia, e estando no mês de Março ainda não estava muito escuro, mas o sol começara já a despedir-se, tal como a equipa de basquetebol de Seirin, que ia dispersando em várias direcções para regressar a casa.

"Não é preciso, não quero que te incomodes com isso. A tua casa fica praticamente na direcção oposta à minha e é bastante longe", disse Kuroko.

"Mas eu não me importo, vou contigo à mesma", insistiu Kagami, decidido a levar a sua avante.

"Já disse que não é preciso, Kagami-kun. Eu consigo perfeitamente chegar a casa sozinho, eu vou de autocarro e a viagem só dura cerca de 20 minutos, não vai haver problema nenhum", assegurou Kuroko, olhando-o nos olhos decidido.

"Mas…", tentou Kagami novamente.

"Por favor Kagami-kun, confia em mim, vai ficar tudo bem", pediu Kuroko, olhando-o seriamente.

E Kagami desistiu com aquele pedido.

"Tudo bem", disse derrotado, suspirando "Quando chegares a casa, liga-me", pediu, quase em tom de súplica.

Kuroko sorriu.

"Acho que posso fazer isso", disse.

Kagami colocou-lhe um braço em volta do pescoço e trouxe-o para perto de si, abraçando-o possessivamente.

Kuroko devolveu-lhe o abraço, envolvendo-lhe as costas com os braços gentilmente.

"Liga-me mesmo, não te esqueças", pediu Kagami novamente, engolindo em seco.

"Sim, eu não me esqueço, não te preocupes", disse Kuroko sorrindo pacientemente ao afastar-se de Kagami "Agora tenho de ir embora, senão perco o autocarro"

"Ok, até logo", disse Kagami vendo-o ir embora e sentindo um nó na garganta. Sentia a boca seca e um aperto no peito.

* * *

Eram nesse momento sete e quarenta e sete, segundo o relógio de pulso de Kuroko e este estava sentado num banco do autocarro com a cabeça encostada ao vidro, fazendo um esforço sobre humano para não fechar os olhos.

Ainda era dia, podia ver-se as cores alaranjadas do sol poente, mas ainda havia bastante claridade.

Aparentemente aquele medicamento dava realmente muito sono e talvez ter ido fazer esforço físico não tivesse ajudado muito.

Mas ele tinha de conseguir chegar a casa, tinha de conseguir chegar a casa e ligar ao seu Kagami-kun, pois sabia que ele estava realmente preocupado. Sorriu ao pensar nisso, pois apesar de não gostar muito de ser protegido, sabia que a preocupação de Kagami se devia ao facto de gostar dele e não por achar que ele não sabia cuidar de si próprio.

E enquanto pensava nisso, por um instante, fechou os olhos.

Claro está que, devido ao sono que tinha e à sua condição de saúde no momento, não foi só um instante, e, quando voltou a acordar, termia por todos os lados e reparou que era noite cerrada.

Demorou um bocado a tomar consciência do sarilho em que se metera.

Provavelmente estava no terminal dos autocarros.

Não estranhava o facto de o motorista não ter dado pela sua presença quando se fora embora, uma vez que isso era algo que lhe acontecia constantemente.

Mas nesse momento ficou aborrecido com esse facto.

"E agora como é que eu vou sair daqui?", Perguntou-se, enquanto se levantava do banco e se dirigia lentamente até à saída do autocarro. Estava cheio de frio e doía-lhe o corpo todo. Aparentemente a febre tinha voltado, talvez por ter estado ali ao frio durante tanto tempo.

Puxou a alavanca da abertura de emergência e abriu a porta. Felizmente o motorista não a trancara. Talvez tivesse tido alguma coisa urgente para fazer e fora por isso que não verificara se havia alguém ou alguma coisa no autocarro.

Mas isso agora não importava, o que importava era que ele estava sozinho, à noite e cheio de febre num terminal de autocarro.

Olhou para o relógio.

Uma da manhã.

E foi então que Kuroko entrou um bocadinho em pânico e sentiu o coração bater com uma força dolorosa contra as costelas.

Pegou no telemóvel, certamente que teria chamadas de Kagami, pelo menos, pois tinha-lhe dito que lhe ligava.

Desligado. Tinha ficado sem bateria.

"Ele deve achar que eu me esqueci de lhe ligar", pensou Kuroko, olhando em volta. Não se via vivalma, mas felizmente era noite de lua cheia e havia alguma claridade.

* * *

Às oito e meia Kagami tinha começado a entrar em desespero por não receber nenhuma chamada de Kuroko.

Ele tinha-lhe dito que a viagem durava mais ao menos 20 minutos e ele sabia que o autocarro era às sete e trinta e cinco mais ao menos, por isso ele chegaria a casa por volta das oito, oito e dez. Mas já eram oito e meia e nada.

O primeiro pensamento foi que lhe tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

"Morreu", foi o pensamento imediato de Kagami, o que despertou em si uma ansiedade generalizada.

Mas não, calma, se lhe tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, ele já saberia.

Decidiu ligar-lhe.

Chamou, chamou e ninguém atendeu.

Olhou para o telemóvel, desconfiado.

Pelo menos chamava.

Tentou mais uma vez. E outra. E mais outra. Ninguém atendia. Até que à décima quinta tentativa a chamada foi cortada a meio, e quando ele tentou ligar novamente o telemóvel estava desligado.

Foi então que ele entrou mesmo em pânico, começando a tremer.

Tinha de saber o que se passava, fosse de que maneira fosse.

Pensou em ligar para casa de Kuroko, mas apercebeu-se de que não sabia o número.

"Merda!", Exclamou em voz alta, irritado "E agora?!"

Teve depois uma ideia, talvez não fosse grande coisa, mas era uma ideia.

"Kagami?", Perguntou a voz grave e incrédula de Aomine, do outro lado da linha.

"Sim, sou eu!", Exclamou Kagami, aborrecido.

"O que é que tu queres de mim?", Perguntou Aomine desconfiado.

"Tu por acaso não sabes o número de telefone da casa do Kuroko, pois não?", Perguntou Kagami, indo directamente ao ponto, não querendo estar a alimentar a conversa, até porque estava a gastar dinheiro.

Aomine calou-se durante um bocado, parecendo pensar no assunto.

"Ryouta, sabes o número de telefone da casa do Tetsu?", Perguntou ele a Kise, do outro lado da linha.

"Hm… não…eu tinha-o, mas era no outro cartão…", disse Kise.

"Eu não sei e o Kise também não", disse Aomine, "Era para quê?"

"Não sei dele", disse Kagami, com o desespero claramente perceptível na voz "Ele disse que me ligava quando chegasse a casa, mas não ligou e eu tentei ligar-lhe montes de vezes até que o telemóvel dele se desligou e não chamou mais"

"Tem calma rapaz, não lhe deve ter acontecido nada", tentou Aomine tranquiliza-lo, ao perceber o estado em que ele estava "Ele pode ter tido alguma coisa para fazer…"

"Ele estava com febre!", Desesperou-se Kagami "Eu disse-lhe para ele ir para casa de manhã, mas ele insistiu que queria ir ao treino, e tomou uma cena para a febre que lhe deu sono!"

Aomine calou-se novamente.

"Parece-me algo que ele faria", comentou suspirando "Pois, meu, não sei mesmo o que é que pode ter acontecido, mas se lhe tivesse acontecido alguma coisa tu já sabias" assegurou.

"Sim", disse Kagami engolindo em seco, "Também acho que sim"

"Ele pode ter adormecido no autocarro", sugeriu Kise.

"Pois, pois pode", disse Aomine, concordando, "Ouviste, Kagami? Ele pode ter adormecido no autocarro"

Kagami ficou ainda mais nervoso com essa ideia.

"Não me digas isso…e agora?!", Perguntou em pânico.

Aomine calou-se mais uma vez.

"Pois, nem sei o que te ei-de dizer…se ele adormeceu com certeza que se meteu em sarilhos", disse o moreno por fim, rindo sem vontade.

"Meu Deus…eu…eu vou até casa dele!", Disse Kagami por fim.

"Sim, no estado em que tu estás, parado é que não podes ficar", disse-lhe Aomine.

"Tsk…eu disse-lhe que ia com ele…teimoso de merda…", queixou-se Kagami.

Aomine riu-se um pouco.

"Isso ele sempre foi, é uma qualidade e um defeito que ele tem"

"Olha, até depois Aomine", disse ele por fim, antes de se lembrar de acrescentar "Obrigado pela ajuda e por me teres ouvido"

"De nada, meu, sempre às ordens. Ah, quando souberes de alguma coisa, avisa", disse o moreno.

"Ok, até depois", disse Kagami, antes de desligar.

E feito isso, pegou no casaco e saiu de casa.

Não apanhou um táxi, foi a correr.

Demorou cerca de hora e meia a lá chegar, pois foi sempre a correr sem parar.

Eram agora nove e trinta e dois, e já estava escuro.

Mas ele não estava em casa. Quem lhe foi abrir a porta foi a mãe de Kuroko, que era bastante parecida com ele inclusive na expressividade.

"Não, o Tetsuya-kun ainda não chegou", informou a senhora, sem mostrar preocupação.

"Mas…e ninguém…ninguém se perguntou onde é que ele pode estar?", Perguntou Kagami num misto de raiva e perplexidade.

"Não, ele deve ter tido alguma coisa para fazer, se não nos avisou é que porque não deve ter tido oportunidade de o fazer", disse a senhora Kuroko, calmamente.

"Mas já passa das nove e meia…senhora Kuroko!", Insistiu Kagami no meio da sua raiva, tentando não soar rude demais.

"Ele tem a vida dele, pode ter tido algum percalço. Insisto, Kagami-kun, ele deve ter tido alguma coisa para fazer", disse a senhora "Se ele não aparecer até amanhã à noite, então ficarei seriamente preocupada"

E nem valia a pena insistir mais, pois sabia que não ia conseguir preocupar aquela mãe confiante. Nem valia a pena salientar o facto de que ele estava com febre e que tinha ficado de lhe ligar assim que chegasse a casa.

Talvez fosse melhor não dizer nada, ele já estava preocupado pelos dois.

Despediu-se da senhora e foi embora, começando a andar sem destino.

Onde é que ele poderia ter ido parar?!

E foi então que foi iluminado por uma ideia, começando imediatamente a correr.

* * *

"Que frio", murmurou Kuroko tremendo quase convulsivamente, caminhando devagar num passo trémulo e vacilante em direcção à saída do terminal. Aparentemente os funcionários já se tinham ido todos embora.

Pudera, já passava da uma da manhã!

Onde é que ele ia conseguir chegar naquele estado? A lado nenhum, como era lógico.

Provavelmente ia morrer ali de hipotermia ou de pneumonia, ou de outra coisa qualquer.

Kagami tinha razão, foi o que pensou tristemente ao sentar-se no chão, encolhendo-se encostado ao muro do terminal.

"Ele deve ter pensado que eu me esqueci dele", pensou novamente, sentindo-se prestes a chorar.

"Devia ter aceitado quando ele disse que queria vir comigo", pensou "E ainda lhe disse para confiar em mim"

Pensou que ia morrer para ali, sozinho longe de tudo e de todos. A sua família não devia estar preocupada, conhecendo-os como conhecia, sabia que só se preocupariam passadas 48 horas do seu desaparecimento.

Mas sabia que Kagami não era nada assim. Tinha certeza que às oito e meia ele já devia estar aflito. Então o que dizer à uma da manhã, sem saber de nada.

Ou então chateara-se com ele, por achar que ele se tinha esquecido de lhe ligar e não quisera saber mais do assunto, foi o pensamento pessimista que lhe passou pela cabeça antes de sentir duas lágrimas escorrerem-lhe devagarinho pelas faces.

"Gostava de o ver", pensou abatido "Nem que fosse só mais uma vez"

Mas pensou que isso já era pedir demais.

* * *

E foi então, que de súbito, pareceu-lhe avistar algo a aproximar-se ao longe a grande velocidade.

O terminal ainda era um bocado longe das casas, e havia algumas árvores à volta.

Era uma espécie de cruzamento, havia uma estrada que passava à frente do terminal e outra, perpendicular a essa, que vinha dar directamente à entrada do mesmo, e fora nessa que avistara algo.

Parecia-lhe um ser humano, e à medida que a pessoa se aproximava, Kuroko foi sentindo o coração bater mais rápido.

"KUROKO!", Troou a voz grave de Kagami, momentos antes de se tornar claro que era ele.

Kuroko não podia acreditar nos seus olhos.

Ficou a olhar para ele, como se estivesse a ver uma miragem.

Kagami olhou para ele e respirou de alívio, indo sentar-se ao pé dele para recuperar o fôlego.

"Ka-kagami-kun…", murmurou Kuroko, seguindo-o com os olhos, continuando completamente incrédulo. Não conseguia acreditar que ele ali estava mesmo.

"Anda cá!", Exclamou Kagami de súbito, depois de recuperar minimamente o fôlego. Agarrou-o pela cintura e puxou-o para si, fazendo-o sentar-se nas suas pernas e abraçando-o com força contra o seu peito.

Kuroko sentiu finalmente que Kagami estava mesmo ali, quando sentiu o calor familiar do seu corpo. Encolheu-se no peito dele, pois ele estava quentinho e Kuroko estava cheio de frio.

"Eu disse-te!", Começou Kagami, revoltado "Eu disse-te que ia contigo!"

"Sim, e também me disseste que era melhor eu ir para casa, porque estava com febre. Eu sei disso tudo. Desculpa, Kagami-kun", murmurou Kuroko, arrependido.

Kagami estreitou-o mais nos braços, como se tivesse medo que ele desaparecesse a qualquer momento.

"Pensei que tinhas…que te tinha perdido", murmurou ele por fim, beijando-o no alto da cabeça, parecendo não ser capaz de falar de usar a palavra 'morrido'.

Kuroko olhou para ele, com os olhos húmidos.

"Desculpa, Kagami-kun…eu não queria que isto acontecesse", disse ele.

Kagami riu-se um pouco abanando a cabeça. Ele não estava chateado, nem um bocadinho. O alívio que sentira ao encontra-lo anulara completamente todas as outras emoções.

"É bom saber, porque se não dissesses ia ficar a pensar que tinhas querido vir dormir para o terminal dos autocarros", brincou ele.

Kuroko também sorriu ao ver que Kagami não estava muito chateado.

"E estás outra vez com febre", disse Kagami, com um ar sério.

"É verdade", disse Kuroko baixinho, baixando o rosto.

"Eu vou chamar um táxi", disse Kagami simplesmente.

E foi o que fez. Chamou um táxi e tiveram de esperar cerca de 10 minutos até ele aparecer.

Já dentro do táxi, e a meio caminho da casa de Kagami, Kuroko lembrou-se de algo.

"Porque é que não apanhaste um táxi até ao terminal?", Perguntou.

"Porque só tinha dinheiro suficiente para uma viagem", explicou Kagami "E queria guardá-lo para podermos voltar os dois quando te encontrasse"

'Ele correu mais de 30 quilómetros', pensou Kuroko, encostando-se a ele num misto de culpa e felicidade por saber que ele se preocupava consigo ao ponto de fazer algo assim por ele.

"Desculpa, Kagami-kun", pediu novamente.

Kagami percebeu que ele se sentia extremamente culpado, pelo que não disse mais nada, limitando-se a colocar suavemente um braço em volta da sua cintura e a puxá-lo para si.

* * *

"Ele já está comigo", disse Kagami a Aomine, pelo telemóvel, depois de chegarem a sua casa.

"Ainda bem! Afinal no que é que ele se tinha metido?", Perguntou a voz animada do moreno, do outro lado da linha.

"Tinha mesmo adormecido no autocarro", disse Kagami, olhando para Kuroko num misto de diversão e aborrecimento.

Aomine riu-se.

"E foste dar com ele no terminal dos autocarros, aposto", disse ele.

"Apostas bem, porque foi isso mesmo que aconteceu", confirmou Kagami.

"Mas pronto, ainda bem que já o encontraste. Agora toma conta dele", disse o moreno na brincadeira, estando no entanto a falar a sério.

"É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer", disse Kagami.

"Então até amanhã", disse Aomine a rir.

"_Ja neee_…Kagami-chi~~", disse a voz animada de Kise do outro lado da linha.

"_Ja_", disse Kagami antes de desligar.

E enquanto Kagami falava com Aomine Kuroko observava-o com interesse.

"Com quem é que estavas a falar?", Perguntou.

"Com o Aomine", respondeu Kagami.

Kuroko pareceu surpreso.

"A sério…?"

"Sim, eu tinha-lhe ligado a perguntar se ele sabia o número de telefone de tua casa", explicou o ruivo.

Kuroko sorriu levemente.

"Ele nunca o teve, mas o Kise-kun tinha, se não estou em erro"

"Pois, ele disse que tinha, mas noutro cartão", disse Kagami.

"Devo no entanto dizer-te que não ias conseguir preocupar a minha família", disse Kuroko inexpressivamente.

"Eu sei disso…eu fui a tua casa antes de ir ter contigo", disse Kagami, suspirando "A tua mãe tem plena confiança em ti"

Kuroko sorriu, mas parou subitamente.

"Kagami-kun…estás chateado comigo?", Perguntou Kuroko, olhando para ele sem conseguir parar de tremer de frio.

Kagami olhou para ele durante alguns instantes, antes de sorrir levemente.

"Não, eu sei que não fizeste de propósito", disse ele "E podia ter sido bem pior", afirmou estremecendo.

"Mas tu correste tanto, por minha causa…", disse o mais pequeno, tristemente.

"Eu corri porque era por ti", disse Kagami em voz baixa corando ligeiramente.

Kuroko sorriu.

"Eu faria o mesmo por ti, caso não saibas", disse ele, "Mas o mais provável era cair para o lado mal te encontrasse"

Kagami riu-se e encolheu os ombros.

"O que conta é a intenção"

* * *

Kuroko estava deitado na cama de Kagami, por imposição do dono da mesma, quando este entrou no quarto com um tabuleiro com comida nas mãos e o colocou à frente dele.

"Come", ordenou.

"_Hai, itadakimasu_", disse Kuroko, sorrindo, antes de começar a comer. Mesmo doente e com pouco apetite, gostava de comer a comida deliciosa de Kagami.

E enquanto Kuroko comia, Kagami despiu-se e vestiu uma t-shirt e umas calças de pijama, que era o que usava para dormir. Kuroko vestira apenas uma t-shirt sua, o que fazia as vezes de uma camisa de dormir.

Depois de Kuroko terminar de comer, Kagami fê-lo engolir um medicamento para a febre e foi levar o tabuleiro à cozinha, regressando em seguida e enfiando-se também ele na cama.

Puxou Kuroko para si e abraçou-o gentilmente contra si, suspirando profundamente.

"Estou exausto…", murmurou sonolento, fechando os olhos.

Kuroko encolheu-se no peito do namorado, agarrando-lhe no tecido da t-shirt com força.

"Kagami-kun…", chamou ele baixinho.

"Hm…?", Murmurou Kagami, abrindo ligeiramente os olhos, para poder olhar para ele.

"Ainda confias em mim, mesmo depois do que aconteceu hoje…?", Perguntou Kuroko, temendo a resposta.

Kagami ficou calado durante uns instantes, em que Kuroko ficou tenso à espera que ele falasse.

"Confio", disse por fim "Tu disseste que ia ficar tudo bem. E foi isso que aconteceu, ficou tudo bem, apesar de não ter sido tudo como tu tinhas dito. Eu confio em ti, isso não vai mudar apesar de seres teimoso e sem noção às vezes" assegurou numa voz sonolenta.

Kuroko sorriu aliviado e deu-lhe um beijinho no queixo, que era onde conseguia chegar.

"Nos lábios…", murmurou Kagami sonolento, ao sentir o beijinho no queixo e baixando o rosto ligeiramente para que Kuroko pudesse fazer o que ele pedia.

Kuroko sorriu, antes de o beijar carinhosamente nos lábios.

Kagami sorriu levemente e adormeceu pouco depois. Antes de adormecer Kuroko sorriu enternecido ao pensar no namorado fantástico e dedicado que tinha. Ele podia aparentar ser rude e mau, mas Kuroko sabia que por trás daquela brutalidade toda estava um rapaz gentil e carinhoso que era capaz de fazer tudo pelas pessoas de quem gostava, e era por isso que ele o amava tanto.

E por fim, apesar de ter dormido bastante no autocarro, devido aos medicamentos e ao calor envolvente do corpo do seu adorável tigre de estimação, adormeceu também.

No dia seguinte não foram às aulas como é lógico, mas não se importaram minimamente com isso. Afinal quem é que se importa de faltar às aulas para ficar a dormir nos braços de quem ama?

* * *

Fim

* * *

Nota final/comentário pessoal: Nem sei por onde hei-de começar u.u Espero que não esteja ooc, mas a verdade é que é mesmo assim que eu os imagino por causa do que aparece no anime e em algumas partes do manga. Enfim, eu gostei mesmo de escrever esta fic, talvez me tenha esticado um pouco e no geral tenha ficado ligeiramente slice of life, mas isso aconteceu porque eu gosto mesmo deste casal u/u

Nota 2: Está tudo nas entre-linhas, penso que não me esqueci de nada u.u' e quanto ao Kagami não ter falado sobre as chamadas para o telemóvel, isso deveu-se apenas ao facto de isso não interessar uma vez que ele já tinha encontrado o Kuroko, que era o objectivo dele xD

Nota 3: O facto de o Aomine ter sido a primeira opção do Kagami tem muito que se lhe diga não tem? hehe' E porque é que o Aomine atendeu o telemóvel às duas da manhã todo animado na companhia do Kise? hohoho' (tive que falar nisto porque ia morrendo a escrever essa parte xD)

_Feedback é sempre bem-vindo._

* * *

Espero que quem leu tenha gostado. Se não gostou critique com educação, o bom-senso agradece.

**Até à próxima.**


End file.
